A Nova Geração
by Cela Hyuuga Malfoy
Summary: O tempo conta as mais belas histórias.E ela resolveu escrever a dela.Essa é uma história sobre os filhos dos nossos hérois. COM PROBLEMAS!
1. Ficha dos Personagens:

**_ Ficha dos Personagens:_**   
  
_**Harry e Gina**_ = Christine Potter:  
  
_Aparência:_ Cabelos lisos e pretos e profundos olhos verdes.  
  
_Geral:_ Apanhadora no time da Grifinória e de personalidade parecida com a dos gêmeos Weasley.  
  
_**Draco e Sarah**_ = Lucius Malfoy  
  
_Aparência:_ Olhos azuis quase cinzas e é loiro, mas não usa gel como o pai.   
  
_Geral:_ Apanhador do time da Sonserina e sempre se mete em confusões envolvendo um certo quarteto Grifinório. Personalidade parecida com a do pai.  
  
_**Sirius e Lana**_ = James Black  
  
_Aparência:_ Cabelos castanho-escuros e olhos azuis.   
  
_Geral:_ Batedor no time da Grifinória. Gosta muito dos amigos, e faria de tudo por eles. Personalidade parecida com a de Sirius.  
  
_**Rony e Hermione**_ = David Weasley  
  
_Aparência:_ Cabelos ruivos como os do pai e olhos castanhos como os da mãe.  
  
_Geral:_ Adora os amigos, mas tem uma espécie de super proteção com a prima, pois a trata como uma irmã (os dois são filhos únicos). Adora quadribol e como um bom Weasley joga no time da Grifinória, como goleiro, tal qual o pai.  
  
**_Luna e Neville_** = Anne Lovegood   
  
_Aparência:_ Cabelos e olhos castanhos.  
  
_Geral:_ Melhor amiga de Christine. Não gosta muito de quadribol, mas sempre torce pela amiga e não se dá muito bem com o filho de Rony. Tem a personalidade parecida com a da mãe, mas é menos avoada que ela. 


	2. Introdução

A Nova Geração  
  
Introdução:  
  
"Oi! Meu nome é Christine Potter."  
  
"E eu sou ..."  
  
-O que você está fazendo?  
  
-Te ajudando a escrever.Afinal, o que você está escrevendo?  
  
-A minha história do tempo em Hogwarts.  
  
-Você quer dizer a nossa história, né?  
  
-Deve ser.Afinal, você é grande parte da minha vida.  
  
-Então eu posso te ajudar, afinal você pode ter esquecido alguma coisa.  
  
-Você está querendo dizer que a minha memória não é boa?  
  
-Não, meu amor. Longe de mim falar uma coisa dessas.  
  
-Não gostei do seu tom.  
  
-Esse é o tom com que eu falo a todos.  
  
-Cale a boca! Você esta começando a me irritar.E eu sei que você sabe que não pode irritar uma mulher grávida.  
  
-Eu sei disso.Me desculpe? - Ele disse dando aquele sorriso que sempre a fez derreter.  
  
-É claro!Você sabe que eu não consigo ficar irritada contigo - disse, dando um leve beijo nos seus lábios.  
  
-Meu amor, por quê você esta trabalhando em outro livro se está em licença maternidade?  
  
-Tive vontade de escrever algo sobre as coisas que vivemos nos tempos de Hogwarts.  
  
-Sei. Parece legal! Vou ficar aqui com você até acabar.  
  
-Não precisa.  
  
-É claro que precisa. Se você dormir, quem vai te levar para a cama, ou quem é que vai pegar alguma coisa para você beber ou comer?  
  
-Sabe de uma coisa?  
  
-O que?  
  
-É por isso que eu te amo.  
  
-Que engraçado!  
  
-O que?  
  
-É por isso que eu também me amo.  
  
-Seu idiota!  
  
-Estou brincando!  
  
-É por isso que você é idiota.  
  
-Que mau humor!  
  
-Estou mesmo. Algum problema?  
  
-Não... Imagina, eu tendo problema com isso.  
  
-Vá dormir e pára de me encher.  
  
-Só vou quando você for.  
  
-Que fofo!  
  
-Você me assusta.  
  
-Desculpe, deve ser a gravidez, eu acabo mudando de humor muito rápido.  
  
-Estou com pena.  
  
-De mim?  
  
-Não, de mim, que vou ter que agüentar isso por mais 4 meses.  
  
-Ora seu...  
  
Antes que ela terminasse a frase ele a calou com um beijo.  
  
Depois de se recuperar do beijo, Christine disse:  
  
-Você sabe que não vai poder fazer isso todas ás vezes que brigarmos, né?  
  
-Eu sei.Mas enquanto funcionar, vou continuar fazendo.E esses quatro meses irão valer muito a pena, pois além de ficar mais tempo com minha esposa, ao final dele eu vou ver a minha filha.  
  
-É verdade. Ela vai ser linda.  
  
-Você ainda duvidava? Com o pai que tem, é claro que ela vai ser linda.  
  
-Convencido.  
  
-Se eu não fosse assim, você não teria casado comigo.  
  
-Assim como? Convencido ou bonito?  
  
-Deixe-me pensar... hum... os dois  
  
-Apesar de tudo, é verdade.  
  
-Não disse?  
  
-É. Mas agora fica quieto, para eu poder começar.  
  
-Ok.  
  
"Meu nome é Chritine Potter...." - Antes de poder terminar a frase ela foi interrompida por uma voz que já a estava fazendo perder o controle.  
  
-O que foi? - perguntou para ele com os olhos em chamas  
  
-Calma! Não precisa me olhar como se estivesse a ponto de me matar.  
  
-Ok. Respire Cristine... Respire.... fala.  
  
-Por quê você não colocou o nome de casada?  
  
-Para os leitores ficarem curiosos para saberem que é você e lerem a história até o fim.  
  
-Ah!  
  
-Mais alguma pergunta?  
  
-Não, pode continuar.  
  
-Obrigado!  
  
"Meu nome é Christine Potter, tenho 22 anos e essa é a história dos meus tempos em Hogwarts, com todos os meus amigos e inimigos..." 


End file.
